creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
A tale of the Wanderer
Ich will euch eine kleine Geschichte erzählen und nein, in dieser geht es nicht um mich. Ich bin nur ein bescheidener Beobachter. Unscheinbar und leicht zu übersehen, wenn auch doch eigentlich von unübersehbarer Gestalt, wenn man denn zu sehen weiß. Allerdings genug von mir. Ich wollte euch erzählen von dem was ich sah. Es ist nun bestimmt beinahe ein Jahrtausend her als ich in meinem Baum gesessen und still den Wald besah, der Jahrhunderte davor wie danach Geschehnisse sah, die man auf der ganzen Welt, selbst fern von diesen düsteren Hainen im Germanenland zwischen dem Frankenreich und dem Land der Helvetiern kennt. Dort lag, als sei vorher nichts gewesen und aus dem nichts heraus ein Mädchen nackt im Moos. Es schien als ob im vorüberhuschen eines Augenblicks ihre porzellanene Gestalt dort aus nichts als Nebel und Mondlicht erschien. Ihr langes Haar so schwarz wie meine Federn fiel glänzend und leicht zerzaust über ihren gesamten Rücken und langte bis auf die ebenen Schenkel ihrer langen, schlanken Beine und umfing ihren filigranen Körper in einer Art dass es sich selbst um ihre Arme und die Finger wund. Ich sage euch, selbst wenn ich zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihr Gesicht noch nicht sah, sie schien mir das eleganteste, edelste und schönste Geschöpf zu sein welches jemals unter diesem undurchdringlichen Dach aus Laub und Nadel weilte. Ich sorgte mich kurz ob sie nicht frieren möge und vergaß bis dort nahezu die ungelöste Frage woher sie denn so plötzlich kam, als mein Blick auf eine weitere Gestalt gelenkt worden war. Ein breitschultriger Herr mit langem ehern grauem Bart und Haar, gehüllt in moosfarbenen und steinern graue Gewänder, in der Hand ein Stab von einem Pferdekopf gekrönt. So stand er da drei Wagenlängen fort von ihr in waberndem Bodennebel der doch vorher dort nicht gewesen und gesehen. Zwar sah ich seine Augen nicht, wohl aber das Lächeln mit dem er mich bedachte bevor er sich abwand und wie der Nebel, der ihn umfing zwischen den uralten Stämmen verschwand. Ich war seiner bereits einmal gewahr geworden. Einmal wenn nicht gar mehrere Male. Mein geistloses Sinnieren wurde jedoch ohne eine zufrieden stellende Antwort jäh unterbrochen als ein nahezu unhörbarer Laut die Stille der Gedanken an mein Gehör drang und obgleich so leis, so unscheinbar, so war es doch das Ungewohnte welcher es wohl schuldete das dieses leise Geräusch die Stille durchschnitt wie der Aufschlag eines schweren Speers auf Fels. Sie atmete. Es warf meinen Leib im Schrecken beinahe vom Ast als die junge Maid kräftig Luft einsog, einer Ertrinkenden gleich die dem Tod gar zu knapp entronnen gierig einatmet. Ich ließ mich ein wenig in die Schatten des alten Gevatters zurück fallen auf welchem ich saß, um nicht allzu früh in Augenschein genommen zu werden, was jedoch nicht bedeuten sollte das ich jenes junge Menschenweib nicht noch aufmerksamer betrachtete. Indes war dieses auf die Unterarme gestützt und blickte sich panisch um. Es schien gar so als wisse sie nicht wo noch wer sie war. Zittrig und unsicher kam sie einem Reh, dem die Mutter nach der Geburt geschossen war auf die schlanken Fesseln und schien nun wohl erst gewahr zu werden wie kalt ihr doch war. Schutzsuchend schlang sie ihre Arme um den bloßen Leib und obgleich ich nie der größte Freund der meisten Menschenkinder war, ich konnte nicht anders als sie in Ehrfurcht zu betrachten. Sicher wohl war es meiner Neugier gleich meinem Sinn für die Schönheit der Dinge geschuldet das sie meinen Blick so bannte. Noch wie ich so den kurzen Tagträumen eines Zeitlosen nachhing drangen erneut Laute an mein Ohr. Laute die hier fremder noch waren als sie und diese missfielen mir gar grenzenlos. Es waren Männer. Mindestens sechse an der Zahl und ihre Sprache war mir unbekannt. Auch vernahm ich das Rasseln und Scheppern welches nur den metallenen Häuten der Midgards Söhne zu eigen ist und meine Vermutung sollte nicht fehl gewesen sein. Aus dem Dunkel des Dickichts schälten sich die Formen sechser Männer, gepanzert in ihren Häuten und lachend, grölend in Unterhaltung und Geschwätz vertieft. Scheinbar verängstigt hatte sich jene Maid Geborgenheit suchend unter jenen Ast, auf dem ich heute pflegte zu ruhen gekauert, die Schulter an das feuchte Moos gedrückt. Selbstredend wurden die Männer ihrer schnell gewahr und blieben wie vom Schlage getroffen stehen. Erschrocken fassten einige gar an ihre ehernen Waffen. Zu meiner Betrübnis war der Schreck nur allzu schnell verdaut und kaum das man erkannte welchen Geschlechts das schöne Wesen unter mir war wurde gepfiffen und, wie ich aus dem Tonfall schliesse, unflätig und dreckig daher gesprochen, dass es mich sogar beschämte, ohne eines ihrer Worte zu verstehen. Das Mädchen unter mir blieb stumm, fand wohl Worte der Erwiderung nicht oder war gar unfähig zu reden, jedoch sprach die Angst in ihren Augen Bände. Dies schien die Burschen nur noch mehr zu spornen und je näher sie kamen, desto unflätiger wurden sie bis gar einer seinen Gürtel öffnete und sie grob am Arm fasste. Sie wimmerte auf das es selbst einen Eistursen erweicht hätte, so ist es nicht verwunderlich das auch ich nicht länger zusehen konnte. Ich brüllte auf das nur das Licht zu den Blitzen fehlte und erhob mich mit einem Schwingenschlag in die feuchte, dicke Luft nur um im selben Zug die Augen des Rohlings direkt vor ihr mit Klauen scharf dem Diamantspat gleich zu blenden. Schreiend und blutend taumelte dieser zurück, die Hand vor das Gesicht, welches schon vorher nicht sonderlich ansehnlich war gehoben. Seine Kumpane taten es ihm gleich, doch dieser hier zog nun dies Ding das Schwert genannt wurde und fuchtelte wild damit herum, ohne mich auch nur sehen zu können. Angewidert schüttelte ich die Krallen aus um die Reste von dem was einst der Spiegel seiner wohl recht wertlosen Seele war von mir zu bekommen und bemerkte nur beiläufig das Amulett, welches ich ihm wohl abgerissen hatte. Auch seine Begleiter trugen ähnliches. Ein kleines Männlein auf zwei merkwürdig gekreuzten Ästen... diese neuen Menschen aus den tieferen Landen und ihre merkwürdigen Götzen... erst jetzt wurde mir bewusst das ich wohl jeden von ihnen um mindestens eine halbe Elle überragte, kam jedoch nicht dazu diesem Gedanken mehr Zeit zu widmen als sich schlanke Finger sanft in das Gefieder an meinem Rücken klammerten. Ein halber Blick über meine Schulter genügte, um Wahrheit kund zu tun über das was ich bereits vermutete. Das Menschenmädchen hatte sich an mich gedrängt, wohl hoffend das ich Schutz bedeutete und ich bin nicht von solcher Natur das ich gerne enttäusche. Mit einem bedrohlichen Aufschrei breitete ich die Schwingen aus und wie bereits gedacht hielt sie sich nur ärger fest. Ohne des zusätzlichen Gewichtes wirklich gewahr zu werden durchbrach ich mit zwei kräftigen Hieben jener Schwingen, die bereits die ganze Welt von oben sahen das dichte Blätterdach des Ortes, den ich Heimat nenne und zehn weitere brachten mich an den Ort, den ich nun aufsuchen wollte. Hinter des Schwarzen Waldes Nabe lag ein Dorf von Midgards Kindern das mir gut bekannt war. Die Menschen dort, ob Mann, ob Weib oder gar Kind waren freundlich und tapfer und sollten jene mit dem Männlein um den Hals uns folgen, so war dort mit tödlicher Sicherheit kein heiler Hafen für sie. Als meine Sohlen guter Erde Grund berührten sackte der schöne Leib von mir. Sie muss wohl schon beim ersten Kuss des Windes das Bewusstsein verloren haben. Abermals empfinde ich etwas wie Bewunderung für sie, war ihr Wille doch so eisern. Ich spannte gerade erst die Schwingen als die ersten kamen nach ihr zu sehen. Mir wurde Gruß und freundlich Wort entboten, doch war ich bereits auf meinem Weg zurück. Ich wusste das sich gut um sie gekümmert werden würde und dass es jetzt wohl an der Zeit war mein Zuhause von unerwünschten Gästen zu säubern die allzu schnell nicht wiederkehren sollten. Manch einer mag nun fragen woher ich dieses Wissen und die Gewissheit habe. Lasst mich euch ein wenig erleuchten, Kinder des Menschengeschlechts. Ich war da und bin es immer noch. Ich habe wie es meiner Natur zu eigen ist alles stets im Auge behalten. Deshalb bin ich nun hier. So wie das Midgards Kind von damals übrigens auch. Das ist wohl eine der Freuden, die man hat, wenn man nicht sterben kann. Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Kreaturen